The Book
by MysticMagicLove
Summary: Dexter has recently cheated on Momoko. She is devastated, but with some advice, she learns the meaning of love.


I don't own Powerpuff girls Z.

One shot

Momoko broke down as she locked herself into her room. A few days ago, Dexter her boyfriend that she had dated for two years had been cheating on her the whole time. And he never had the decency to say sorry! When she had caught Princess Morebucks kissing the brains out of him, he only looked at her, shook his head and walked away leaving Princess to explain everything.

"Why did Dexter break up with her? Would he take her back? She never did anything horrible to him. She loved him. Maybe she was naturally bad. Maybe she should give up on love. Maybe this was the start of a Momoko apocalypse" Momoko sank more and more into depression as she thought more and more

She was broken out of her thoughts by a squeak from the door. She peered over her desk and found a journal-Miyako's journal she wrote in everyday. She picked up the book and opened it to a page where a pink sticky note was sticking out. She read the first line on the page.

"_You may lose the people you love, you may lose the things you love, but no matter what happens never lose yourself."_

The quote was right. She had just lost something big in her life so she couldn't afford to lose the biggest part of her life-herself. Losing herself meant losing everything else she had gained with it. Her friends, her personality… Sitting just a little bit straighter she read the next line

"_Everything's going to be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end."_

This couldn't be the end of the world or the start of some apocalypse. Because there was always something good about the end of life.

"_You can't start the next chapter of your life if you keep rereading the old one"_

The breakup was a chance to start over, to start a new chapter and she would never get that if she kept analyzing this or keeping herself on the previous chapter. She had to move on.

"_Everyone wants happiness, no one wants pain. But you can't have a rainbow, without a little rain."_

Also right! Everyone needed something bad to achieve something better. After all, the stronger the storm, the bigger the rainbow.

"_Maybe fate wants us to meet a few wrong people before meeting the right one so that when we meet the person we will know how to be grateful."_

This really tied into the previous quote. Maybe Dexter was just a wrong person just someone there to ruin life a little bit for her so when she met her true soul mate, she would truly appreciate him. After all, if there was no sadness the magic of happiness would be gone. You can't have a positive without a negative.

"_If someone makes you miserable more than they make you happy, it doesn't matter how much you love them, you need to let them go."_

Did Dexter make her feel miserable more or happy? Well the total depression the breakup put her in did counteract the times he made her truly happy. Though he never did make her truly happy much did he? Most of it was her trying to please him or her crying trying to get Dexter to take her back when he broke up with her because of her habits he didn't like.

"_True love never dies a natural death. It only gets stronger with time _3"

If their love was true, then they could not break up over something like Dexter stopped loving her. One side would have had to make a fatal mistake and why would he cheat on her if their love was true? So their love was probably never true.

"_When people hurt you__over and over, think of them like__sandpaper__. They may scratch and__hurt you__a bit, but in the end, you'll be polished and shining, while they end up useless"_

All those breakups might have hurt Blossom but it probably took away from Dexter more. Took away all the goodness he ever had/

"_Whenever you feel weak_,_remember__the things that made you strong. Whenever you start to doubt yourself, remember those who believe in you."_

That's right. There were people right now still behind her. Like her family, the professor, Miyako, Kauro and Brick. Definitely Brick. He always had faith in her always believed she could do it

"_Respect people who find time for you in their busy schedule. But love people who never look at their schedule when you need them."_

Dexter had never made time for her. Even when he was slightly busy, he wouldn't do anything with her. Miyako and Kaoru didn't usually look at their schedule but Brick…Brick had once ditched his most important football game to comfort her.

"_One day someone will be 100_% _honest__with you, and__will__love you forever. Don't give up trying to find them, they are looking for you."_

"I shouldn't give up on love" Momoko thought. "I will find true love and maybe I have him already. Like Brick…"

"_The best thing in life is finding someone who knows all your flaws_,_ mistakes, & weaknesses, and still thinks you're completely amazing. And once you find that person, never let them go"_

Brick was the one. Brick was the one she should love. Brick was the one she loved. He was the one that knew every last secret, flaw and weakness she had. And he never once used it against her or even was less friendly through everything that had happened. And at that moment, Blossom figured out Brick loved her too.

"Blossom, Bricks here to see you"

**And that is "The Book". Not my best work but… Anyways, please check out the google+ page "Learn to Love Life" It is where I got a lot of these quotes. I'll update "A Ruff and Puff Story" soon. I promise!**


End file.
